Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to image registration and more particularly relates to hybrid image registration.
Description of the Related Art
Image registration is a technique used to transform different sets of image data into one coordinate system. Image registration is a key technology that enables features such as image stabilization and multiple image de-noising. Image registration can be used to compensate for motion, either camera motion or scene motion. Scene motion is difficult to model parametrically and compensating for scene motion is a time-consuming process.